1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for precluding access to a VCR and more particularly pertains to precluding unauthorized access to the use of a VCR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lock-out devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lock-out devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding access to a VCR are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for precluding access to a VCR. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,089 to Federico discloses a lockable box with drop sides for enclosing a VCR.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,057 to Derman; 4,959,979 to Filipow and 4,977,762 to Dennis disclose lockable boxes positionable within a VCR.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,587 to Calloway discloses a design for a VCR.
In this respect, the devices for precluding access to a VCR according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding access to a VCR.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for precluding access to a VCR which can be used for precluding unauthorized use of a VCR. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.